Better Together
by AyRayKay
Summary: A collection of RokuNami oneshots. Prompts welcome! #3. Skype. When Roxas and Namine celebrate their third friendversary.
1. 1 Frogs

**Hey guys! **

**Yep, Audrey here, with something else that ISN'T IAG or HITBP. Sorry, I've just not been feeling real inspired with those stories. **

**I am here today because I wanted to do a collection of drabbles/one shots. But I couldn't think of a pairing. I was thinking SoKai, but seasidehearts (omygosh, she's fantastic. Please go check her out. I love all of her stories) is doing a great oneshot collection for them, and when I thought of Rikushi, I remembered Amatus (who I also adore ^_^ She's really, really good. I beg of you, check her out too!) is doing a collection as well! **

**And, I remembered. THERE'S ALMOST NO ROKUNAMI FICS ANYMORE. So, here we go. IDK how long this will last, but I'm going to try to post a short oneshot of Rokunami once a week! I would love prompts, so feel free to comment some! :D **

**Anywho, this has been really long. I just wanted to explain what I was doing. ;) Onto this oneshot!  
~Audrey**

* * *

**Prompt: Frogs**

"Do it."

"No! Are you crazy?!"

"Nah, but you are."

Namine stood glaring at Roxas, hands on her hips as he grinned at the expression on her face. Her best friend turned crush was oh-so annoying sometimes.

"It was a JOKE!" she said, rolling her eyes. "That was a fairytale I read when I was a kid!"

"Hah. Knew you wouldn't do it."

She looked at the murky pond, the moon reflecting light off of it.

And the frogs, jumping around in the water.

"I am NOT kissing a frog," she said with assurance.

Roxas bent down and picked one up, then held out his frog-filled hand to Namine. "Aw, come on. I'm sure this one is secretly a prince in disguise."

"Wow. For a 17 year old, you sure do act like a 2 year old."

He smiled. "I try."

Roxas moved the frog even closer to her, and said in a falsetto, "Naaamineeee….I loooove youuuu…"

Namine tried not laugh at his ridiculous expression. "I'm not doing it and that's that."

"What if I give you something?"

She hesitated. "What?"

He raised his eyebrows. " One of the best things ever, let me leave it at that. " She looked skeptical. "Trust me, Nami."

Namine sighed. "Will you leave me alone about it, then?"

"…Yes."

"Fine."

Namine took the frog out of Roxas' hand, and quickly pecked it on the head. Yuck. After wiping her lips off, she made a disgusted face.

"Are you happy now?"

He was laughing. "Oh, very. You should see yourself right now."

"I don't think I want to. Now, what's my prize?"

He stepped close to her. "Well, it's not much, but I hope you like it."

And with that, he pulled her in and kissed her for one too-long too-short moment. Before she even got the chance to think anything, do anything, he pulled back with a worried expression.

She was silent for a few seconds, hoping her enormous grin was visible in the dark. "Maybe kissing frogs did get me a prince after all," she said before bringing him towards her again.

* * *

**Reviews, follows, favorites, and prompt ideas are adored! ^_^  
~Audrey **


	2. 2 Twin

**Hey guys! :D Due to the fantastic response I've been getting from my stories, and because I figured out how to get onto the computer at night, I have been writing a slew of oneshots! That have all turned out WAY longer than I thought they would. Oops. XD **

**I've been meaning for each of these to be inspired by a single word, but Englishhedgehog13 sent me this prompt, and I couldn't pass it up! **

**_So Ventus and Roxas are really close twin brothers, always getting along. Ventus has a crush on Namine but is too nervous to talk to her, so he asks Roxas to pretend to be him, confess love to Namine then head back to him. Eventhough Namine is a total stranger, Roxas still agrees to this. the only problem is as soon as he sees Namine for the first time he falls for her as well._**

**So, here you go! Hope you all like it. **

**~Audrey**

* * *

"Pleeeeease?"

"Well, first off, start sounding like a seventeen year old instead of a toddler, Ven."

Roxas couldn't believe the predicament he was stuck in. Here he was, a normal guy, with normal interests, a normal life. With the exception of his twin brother, Ventus, who was currently on the ground begging for Roxas to do something so ridiculous, Roxas thought he was joking.

"Come on, bro. It's not that hard," Ventus said from his position on the floor.

"Well then, do it yourself!" Roxas responded.

"You know I can't."

"Yes, you can!"

"Roxas…."

He started counting off reasons on his fingers. "Ven, you're asking me to, first off, pretend to be YOU. Look, I know we're close. And identical twins. But this is too much."

"But that's exactly why-"

Roxas cut him off, and held up two fingers. "Second off, you want me to…" he hesitated, getting used to the words in his mouth. "Confess to a girl who I don't know that I, er, you love her."

"But see, that's not all-"

He stopped him again. "Third, you want me to do those two ridiculous things, then just walk off!"

Ventus opened his mouth, about to speak, then silenced. "Are you done now?"

He sighed. "Yes. Please, argue your points," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Ventus got up from his position on the ground. "Roxas, you're my best friend AND twin brother. There's no one more suited to this than you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I know I've had crushes that only lasted a week before, but this one is special. I just know it. And you know that I'm too scared to do anything about it. All I need is for you to say a few sentences to a gorgeous girl, she'll then go out with me, and you'll be at our wedding in a year or two."

Roxas resisted saying what he was thinking, holding back for a second. Ventus was his brother, after all.

_He means so much to me…how could I not do this simple task?_

He sighed dramatically. "Fine. I'll do it."

Ventus' face split into a wide grin. "Really?"

"Yes, I suppose. But nothing else! This is fulfilling my brotherly obligation for at LEAST six months."

"Of course!" Ventus' beam was overwhelming, and Roxas couldn't help a little smile creep across his own face.

* * *

Two days later, Roxas was greatly regretting his decision. His brother was elated, but the other twin who had to do the dirty work was not. He didn't even know this girl! All he knew was that her name was Namine and she was blonde.

And, of course, that he had to go pretend to be Ventus and confess his love for her.

_Great plan, oh twin of mine. _

Roxas stood nervously at the coffee shop where he was told Namine would be. _Where is she? _He wanted to get this over with.

Suddenly, with a gust of wind, a girl walked through the door.

Long white-blonde hair fell halfway down her back, slightly tangled from the windy day. She looked up, and Roxas could see her blue, blue eyes, tiny sloped nose, perfect lips. She straightened her white dress that fell just past her fingertips before walking past Roxas to order a coffee, putting a sketchbook covered in what looked like a fantastic picture of a girl with red hair into her bag. He couldn't help but watch her.

_Dang, this girl is beautiful. _

He suddenly forgot all about his mission, and stood in line behind her to get his own coffee.

And before he could think about what he was doing, he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi," he said, smiling slightly.

She looked a bit shocked that he spoke to her. "Um…hi." Her voice was soft, and matched the rest of her gorgeous appearance.

"Sorry to bother you, I just couldn't help but notice your drawing. It's amazing." Before she could respond, he held out his hand, and without even thinking, he said,

"I'm Roxas."

He knew he should have said Ventus. And that he should have admitted his brother's love for this girl who he's already fallen for in the space of three minutes.

But he finds himself sitting down with her over a cup of coffee and exchanging numbers and not even caring when Ventus yelled at him.

He supposed that's what love did to a person.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews, favorites, and follows are adored! Also, if you have any words for me to base a oneshot off of, just let me know. ^_^ **

**~ Audrey**


	3. 3 Skype

**Okay, I suck. I know, I know. I should have updated. I even had some one-shots written out! But in my defense, not only did I have finals, but my dad blocked this site. (For some reason I can't write the url...)**

**So, at about midnight, I decided to write up this quick one. I hope you guys like it. d= Remember, SEND. ME. PROMPTS. I. NEED. THEM.**

* * *

**Prompt: Skype.**

* * *

It was that time of night where everything's funny, everyone's asleep, yet two people are awake at 3 am talking about everything and nothing (including stalking each other, laughing at people using #yolo on Twitter, and thinking of horrible puns).

But this night was special. It was the anniversary of the first Google Hangouts call Namine had ever had with her best friend, Roxas. They both agreed that it was the first time they had really become friends. After meeting through a mutual friend four years ago, they exchanged polite small talk in the group chat they were in.

Until the night that everything changed, and she got to know the boy with the spiky blonde hair and blue blue blue eyes, who had the laugh of an eight year old despite the fact that they were both now 17. And he discovered that the shy blonde artistic girl had a voice louder than most people he knew, and was twice as amazing.

Namine raised her bottle of water with a grin. "I propose a toast," she said in a mock-serious tone. She watched Roxas smile back through the screen, lighting up in the dark. Without even having her answer why she was toasting, he raised his Sprite.

"To our three year friendversary. May we be friends for many, many more."

"I'll drink to that," she smiled, knocking her water against the webcam.

Roxas burst out laughing. "Did you just spill water on your keyboard?"

Namine looked down. "Crap!" she said, scrambling to clean up the drops as Roxas continued to crack up. After a while, she couldn't help but abandon her task and join in.

Suddenly, she heard a creak from outside of the door, and froze. Roxas, noticing her stillness, silenced. "What is it?"

A meow sounded from the hallway, and Namine instantly relaxed. "Just the cat. Thank God. My parents would kill me if they caught me right now."

Roxaas sighed. "Ugh. I still don't see why they just can't accept this. We've been friends for so long. You shouldn't have to deal with all that judgement.

She rolled her eyes, a sad smile on her face. "I dunno. Maybe you are really a 40 year old man in disguise."

He gasped. " Dang it! You've caught me!"

She smiled for real this time. Somehow, he could always make her feel better.

Roxas had that sly grin on his face that mean it was only a matter of time before some cheesy pun slipped out. "Although, after that epic act of clumsiness," (with a quick wink just so she knew he was kidding, because God knows she put up with enough real mockery at home) "I hope they walk in and say 'Water you doing?!'"

Namine immediately facedesked; it had become a force of habit. But she couldn't keep the smile off of her face. "Remember that time that we had a pun war in the comments of your Facebook status and my mom thought we were nuts?"

He laughed out loud. "I think everyone thought we were nuts."

She grinned. "Oh well."

She watched the screen as Roxas appeared to be searching for something on the computer. "Whatcha looking for?"

"You'll see," he said, grinning. A moment later, he fistpumped, looked right into the camera, eyebrows raised, and with a click, a white Santa Claus-esque animated beard appeared on his face.

Namine cracked up. "Now my parents will think you're seventy!"

"How about this one?" With a other click, the long beard was replaced with a goatee. He put on a mock-sexy face. "What do you think?"

Still smiling, she sarcastically said, "Perfect. It totally suits you."

Roxas looked over into a corner of his room that she couldn't see. "I almost forgot! I wrote another song."

"Oh boy," she said, rolling her eyes. But in truth, Namine loved Roxas' songs. He usually made them up on the spot on his ukulele, just to make her smile. They were mostly comprised of inside jokes, and whenever she played one of the few recording of their hangouts to her IRL friends, they never understood what was going on. But she did.

With the fake goatee effect still on him, he grabbed his ukulele and started to sing.

"Oh Namine,

It's the fifth of May

So I'm here to say

Happy Friendversary Day!"

The song went on, him throwing in puns made up on the spot and a few more inside jokes, such as her killing trolls. (Don't ask.)

And it was then, at 3 am on a Tuesday morning, the only light coming from the computer where Roxas, all pale skin and blonde hair and blue eyes that were lit with laughter, his singing, the ukulele accompanying him, it was then that she realized that she was in love with a boy she had never met.

A boy who was there for her through the thick and thin. A boy who could always cheer her up. a boy who knew how her voice cracked after midnight and how she secretly loved Avatar the Last Airbender. A boy who wrote songs for her.

A boy who had seen the best and worst of her yet is still her best friend.

And he may live 500 miles away, but right now, as she looked at him still singing…

Who cares?

Without her even realizing it, Roxas had finished the song, and was looking at her through the screen. "What did you think?"

She smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

**It's not my best, in my opinion, but I hope you guys like it. It came out of a very, very real place for me. Honestly, one of the only things I had to do was change the names, and get this more in character. Haha. **

**Anyways, please review (with a few prompts included, please!), favorite, and follow! The more I get, the faster I update! ^_^ **

**~Audrey **


End file.
